1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sensors, and more particularly to an angular velocity sensor including a case that houses an angular velocity detecting element including a vibration body.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an angular velocity sensor device such as, for example, that disclosed in JP-A-2001-126462 includes a case having a structure that houses an angular velocity detecting element having a vibration body formed thereon. The vibration body of such an angular velocity sensor device is driven to oscillate, and an angular velocity can be detected based on displacement of the vibration body by the Coriolis effect.
In addition, when such a sensor device is mounted to an automobile, sensor accuracy is adversely affected when external vibrations such as vehicle vibrations are transmitted from the case to the angular velocity detecting element.
To protect against these external vibrations, rubber materials and gel materials are used to support the structure within the case and effectively act as vibration dampeners.
However, because the rubber materials and gel materials deteriorate over time, the output characteristic of the angular velocity detecting element may be adversely affected.